Victor & Lily
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Lily is a new student at the Anubis house. She is a member of the Sibuna and has a major crush on Victor. She gets into a relationship with Victor and has to be faithful both to him and to Sibuna. What happens when the students find out that mrs Denby is evil and Robert Frobisher-Smythe is awakened. Will Sibuna be able to save the school and Lily's loved one? Victor/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What if the was a new girl in the Sibuna-gang and she had a crush on Victor. And maybe even some kind of relationship with him. But still she would have to be faithful to her Sibuna friends. So this is a story about Lily, my OC who is a member of Sibuna but is in love with Victor. Read what happens. The story takes place where the 3rd season begins. Sorry for my bad English. J

School term was about to begin and Lily was in the car on her way to the Anubis house. She had missed everyone so much, the whole summer. It had been nice to be home but she was very happy to be back. She wondered if he had changed. The frightful, but yet so wonderful caretaker of the house, Victor. This was Lily's second year in the school. She was moved from one school to another in her second year, so she was doing her third year now. And she had been really happy for being moved to Anubis. She had gotten new friends. The school was mystic and together they were exploring the secrets of the school. She was even part of the Sibuna, something she felt very happy for. For in her old school she had barely any friends at all. Everyone thought she was strange. And maybe she was, but in Anubis house it was okay to be strange. Her friends were even okay with the fact that she had a major crush on Victor, the caretaker. Of course they teased her sometimes, but they knew she had fallen for him really hard.

Victor was a harsh man, who was very strict with the students at Anubis house. Nobody actually liked him. Everyone was more afraid of him. But Lily liked him. He looked very good for his age, that was because of the elixir of course, but he was somehow so lovable. Lily could see that he was just a misunderstood individual, who was a great fan of the Egyptian mythology. Lily was fascinated from Egypt herself and she knew Victor had a soft side. She had seen it last term. Last term they had got to know each other a little bit and Victor had even danced with her on the school closing ceremony and they had kissed. Of course no one had seen them, but Lily felt there could have been more between them. She was sure she would have gotten Victor if it wasn't for that stupid woman Vera, who was the housemother last year. But Vera had betrayed Victor and Lily knew he threw her out. She was just hoping that he hadn't taken her back now. Trudy was much nicer and Lily didn't want to share Victor with anyone. Last year she had been so jealous.

"We're here." Lily's dad told her and parked in front of the Anubis house. Lily woke from her thoughts and smiled when she saw Amber and Fabian in front of the school.

"Thanks dad." Lily said and jumped out of the car. She took her suitcases and ran to her friends who welcomed her with a big hug.

"Heeyy Lilyy!" Amber shouted happily.

"I'll just leave you here then." Lily's dad said and came to give his daughter a quick hug. "Take care." he said and went back to the car.

"Bye daddy" Lily called and waved goodbye to her dad.

"Alfieee!" Amber shouted suddenly and Lily turned to face Alfie who just came. Everyone hugged again and a brief moment later Eddie and some new girl came too.

"Hi Eddie." Lily said and smiled. Everyone hugged again.

"Where is Patricia?" Amber asked.

"I'm here." Patricia answered. She had just arrived too. Hugs again. It was so nice to see everyone.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked the new girl.

"I'm KT. I'm from America."

"We wouldn't have guessed." Patricia answered ironically.

"Where is Nina?" Fabian asked.

"She's not coming." Eddie answered. "But she wanted me to give you this." he continued and gave Fabian a letter.

Everyone went inside and Trudy welcomed them warmly. "Yes" Lily thought. "Trudy is back."

"Hi Trudy! So nice to see you!" Lily said and hugged Trudy. Trudy was happy too. She hugged everyone and Lily could see Victor coming down the stairs. He looked even better than she had remembered. He had probably taken some elixir again. But he was gorgeous. He finished the last stair and Lily couldn't help herself and jumped to him and put her arms around him in a big hug.

"Victor, so nice to see you." she shouted happily. Everyone looked a bit surprised. It was not normal to hug Victor like that.

"Enough miss Frost." Victor said and released himself from the hug. "Don't-" he couldn't finish his sentence, cause Amber could see Lily's embarrassed face and in order to help her out, she too gave Victor a hug.

"Victor, we're all so happy to see you!" she shouted and smiled and after a big hug released Victor.

"I'm in no mood for any more hugs." Victor said. "Get to your rooms, everyone."

Everyone went to their rooms, but Lily stayed a bit longer. Trudy went to the kitchen and when everyone was out of sight Victor asked:

"Did you not hear me, miss Frost?"

Lily blushed a little.

"Just, one more hug Victor." she answered and made sure no one could see them.

"What for?" Victor asked and took a step closer to her. He was smiling a little.

"I-I missed you." she said and offered herself into a hug.

"Very well." Victor said and gave her a big hug. It was not a quick hug. It was a proper one.

"It's very nice to see you Victor." Lily said and smiled to him.

"You too. Now, you should be getting to your room." he answered and released her from the hug. Lily placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made Victor blush a little. He started clearing his throat, as if he had some sort of cough. Lily smiled. He did that when he liked someone. He was strange.

"See you." Lily said and went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was it with Victor?" Patricia asked when Lily came up the stairs.

"Patricia, stop." Lily answered and blushed.

"Come on, did he kiss you?"

"No. We hugged."

"Oooh" Patricia teased and went to her room.

Lily walked into her room and saw Mara unpacking.

"Mara!"

"Lily!"

Both girls shouted and hugged each other.

"So, you still into Victor?" Mara asked.

Lily nodded and blushed again.

"You still okay with me?" she asked.

"Of course silly." Mara answered and hugged her friend again. "This term. You are going to sweep him off his feet so he will be much nicer to all of us."

"Sure." Lily laughed.

After a long day Lily and everyone else were tired. Tomorrow the school would begin. Lily felt a little nervous. It was so funny to be back again and her mind was of course with Victor. He was so cute when he had hugged her today. It felt good and she missed it already.

"It is ten o'clock. You will have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor shouted from downstairs. Lily shivered when she heard that. She had missed him so much, his voice, the decisiveness in his voice. It was wonderful.

"Ohh, I just love that man." Lily said to Mara.

"I don't quite understand why you do, but I won't judge you." Mara answered. "Good night."

"Night."

Lily was happy when school began. There was a new teacher, mrs Denby, who was pretty cool, but still a bit strange somehow. But Lily didn't have time to think about that. She looked at Mara and Jerome who looked so happy together. Love, was wonderful, she thought. Poor Fabian, was very upset about Nina and his friends tried to cheer him up with Sibuna, but he insisted there was no Sibuna without Nina. Eddie spent quite much time with the new girl KT and some new girl Willow was following Amber all the time. She seemed to admire her, for some reason. This Willow was kinda funny. So overly positive all the time. And she sometimes spent time at the Anubis house.

After dinner Lily couldn't wait to pay a visit to Victors office. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Victor called and she opened the door.

"Lily, how can I help you?" Victor asked. Lily came in and closed the door.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello." she said.

"Say hello?" Victor said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, to Corbiere of course. I haven't seen him all summer." she continued fast.

"Feel free to." Victor said and gestured towards the bird on the table.

"Hello Corbiere." Lily said and stroke the black ravens feathers.

"So, did you two have a nice summer?" Lily asked.

"I suppose." Victor answered. "Did you?"

"Yes. You know, my dad went to Egypt so I asked him to bring some souvenirs and I got something for you." Lily said and took a tiny little pyramid key fob out of her pocket.

"For me?" Victor asked. He was surprised.

"Yes. I thought you might like it." Lily said and gave him the key fob.

"Well, thank you very much dear." Victor said and smiled. "How thoughtful of you to think of me in the summer." He looked at the tiny pyramid in his hands and was amazed.

"It is supposed to bring luck." Lily said.

"Yes. I can see the ankh symbol." Victor said. "Thank you. Luck is something we all need."

They were quiet for a moment and looked at each other. She wanted to hug him or kiss him but didn't dare to.

"Well, I'll just be going then. Just wanted to give you that." Lily said nervously and went to the door.

"All right. Well, thanks again for this key fob." Victor answered as nervously as her.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lily said and went out. "Bye Corbiere." she said and waved at the stuffed bird on the table and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Amber's birthday and everyone pretended to have forgotten it. Amber was very depressed and didn't know that her friends were planning a surprise party for her. They had hid every package that came with the post somewhere Amber couldn't fnd it. Amber didn't suspect a thing and when the evening finally came Lily and Patricia took her downstairs with them and then everyone came out to scream surprise. Amber was so happy she was jumping around and of course Willow was the first one to give her a birthday hug.

Amber had many presents to open and last but not least she opened a small box with a beautiful bracelet inside. Alfie claimed it to be from him and Amber was so happy. She loved the bracelet. The party was a success. They danced, they ate and had a lot of fun. Even Fabian who was very depressed about Nina looked a bit happier. Mara and Jerome were dancing together and Lily was sitting alone at the table. Amber came up to her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." Lily said and smiled. "By the way I haven't thanked you for hugging Victor the first day of the term."

"Oh, that's okay. I know this stuff and I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Amber said. "Look what Alfie gave me." she said and showed her bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Lily said and thought it looked like some Egyptian design.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Amber asked after a while, when she had admired her bracelet long enough.

"Alfie?"

"No, Victor of course."

"Oh, well…"

"Look, I know this stuff. If you have any problems, just ask me, cause I'm the expert in relationships and stuff."

"It's just. I don't know what to do."

"Okay. I got this. Here's what you'll do: ask him out."

"Are you crazy? What if he says no?"

"Then, get over it. He's not worth your time."

"Ask him out? That's what you would do, is it?"

"No. You see, Victor is totally not my type. But if he was, I would."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"A little. But that's okay. You have to ask him out."

"But isn't it strange if I'm the one who asks him out?"

"Maybe. But, just tell him how you feel. That's simple."

"Um… like hi Victor, I love you?"

"Yes. Honest and straight."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"He does. I mean why would he have kissed you last term if he didn't?"

"Yes. But it's a long time ago. What if he forgot me?"

"He's always nice to you. Much nicer than to any of us. He likes you, take it from Amber. The way he hugged you, I saw his eyes. He was moved."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lily smiled a bit.

"Okay, so imagine I'm Victor. What would you tell me?" Amber said.

"I don't know."

"So miss Frost, you wanted to tell me something." Amber said with a deeper voice.

"Um… well I you, I, um…, you look nice today."

"Really?" Amber said with her normal voice. "Oh, please. Okay, you'll be Victor and I'm you."

"Okay."

"So?"

"Ah, um… miss Frost, you wanted to talk to me." Lily said.

"Yes. Look, Victor. I have something important to say to you. You see, I like you, a lot."

"You do?"

"Yes. So I suppose we're like boo boo then."

"Um… I don't think he would understand that."

"Fine. We're like together then, aren't we?"

"I don't think it's that easy."

"Do it your own way. But you get the point."

"I'm not sure."

"What is that noise in here?" a voice called from the front door. It was Victor who had just come from a meeting. Nobody seemed to care, until he came in and stopped the music.

"It's Ambers birthday!" Alfie said and put the music back on.

"Lewis, turn that thing off!" Victor shouted. Alfie turned it off.

"Victor please, it's my birthday today." Amber pleaded. "It's not even ten o'clock yet."

"Victor, let the children have their fun." Trudy said when she came in. "I'll look after them so they won't do any harm."

"Very well then." Victor grunted. Alfie turned the music back on and the party went on.

"Oh, Victor. Lily wanted to talk to you." Amber said to him before Lily had a chance to stop her.

"About what?" Victor asked.

"Um… um… it's that… I'ts… eh…a…" Lily stuttered.

"It's private." Amber whispered to her.

"…private thing." Lily finished her sentence.

"All right. Follow me then." Victor said. Lily sat and stared at him.

"Come on." he ordered. Lily stood up and gave Amber an angry glance. Amber looked pleased and showed thumbs up for her friend. Lily followed Victor into his office. He asked her to sit down and closed the door.

"So, tell me Lily, is there something bothering you?" Victor asked and sat in his chair opposite to her.

"Actually yes." Lily said.

"What is it?"

"It's you." Lily answered before thinking. Then she regretted she said that.

"Me?" Victor asked confused.

"Well, not exactly you, but… um…"

"Yes?"

"It's just…"

"Whatever it is. You can tell me." he said a little kinder.

"I'm afraid…" she started. How was she gonna say this?

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked and placed his hand on her hand to comfort her.

"No, of course not, I…" She looked at his hand on top hers and got a little courage. She took his hand into hers and held it with both hands.

"I…"

"Come on. It can't be so bad, can it? Just spit it out."

Lily took a deep breath and she didn't even notice but she squeezed his hand and panicked and spoke without pausing.

"Okay. Victor, I like you. I like you a lot. And I think of you all the time and I want to hug you all the time and be beside you and I don't know if you like me but you kissed me last term and it was so wonderful and I think you're the most handsome man ever and-"

"Stop!"

"Oh, god…"

"You talk too fast. Slow down a little bit."

Lily was panicking. Her breath was fast and she looked like she was about to have a breakdown.

"Lily, breathe." Victor said calmly.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't breathe. Or yes, she did, but she didn't get any air. Victor looked concerned and all Lily could think of was to leave the room, quickly. So she stood up and turned to the door and suddenly she felt very dizzy and she almost fainted, but thankfully Victor had got up and stood right behind her to catch her. She fell right into his arms. She looked at him still a bit scared.

"Calm down." Victor said. "I didn't quite catch anything of what you just said." he continued and looked her in the eyes.

"Kiss me" she said again before thinking. Victor looked a bit surprised but after a moment he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I-I can't believe you just did that." Lily said confused.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to." Victor said and started clearing his throat again and released his arms around her.

"No, wait. I did." she said and placed her arms around his neck. "Just, wasn't really prepared for it."

They looked at each other and Lily leaned into another kiss and Victor answered it. They deepened the kiss and stood there for a while. Then they heard a slow ballade playing downstairs and started to dance to it slowly.

"I just wanted to say, I really like you, a lot." Lily said after a while.

"I like you too, Lily." he whispered softly in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was sitting in Fabians room with Fabian and Patricia. Fabian looked very depressed and Patricia was mocking Eddie for hanging out with the new girl KT. It was obvious Patricia was being jealous. Lily was probably the only one who was feeling happy with her love life. She noticed that Fabian was quiet.

"Fabian, are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course, he's not alright. We all miss Nina." Patricia said. "What did she even write to you?"

"I haven't read the letter yet." Fabian answered quietly.

"Why not?" Lily asked and put her hand on Fabians arm to comfort him.

"What if she writes that she doesn't like me anymore? I'm scared." Fabian said.

"No, that's not like Nina. I'm sure she misses you Fabian." Lily said.

"Yeah, and why didn't she contact anyone of us in summer?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia!" Lily growled.

"Come on, Fabes. Give me the letter and I'll read it to you." Patricia said.

Fabian hesitated for a moment.

"All right then." he said and took the letter from his pocket and gave it to Patricia.

Patricia started reading out loud and the letter said that Nina had decided not to come to school because the chosen one and the Osirian weren't allowed to be together at the same place. If they were, bad things would happen, and she didn't want anyone to suffer because of her anymore. Last term they had all been haunted by a spirit and Nina's gran had almost died. But Nina still missed everyone and especially Fabian, but she said they couldn't be together anymore and hoped that he would have the courage to move on.

"…I'll always love you Fabian. Nina" Patricia finished the letter. Fabian was crying. Lily placed her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry." she said.

"Why does she have to be the chosen one?" Fabian cried. "This is so unfair."

Suddenly Alfie came in and looked a bit shocked.

"Alfie, what is it?" Patricia asked. Alfie looked around and closed the door.

"Fabian, you all right?" he asked when he saw Fabian sobbing.

"Don't mind me. What's the matter?" Fabian answered and dried some of his tears with his hand.

"I just heard something…" Alfie started. "Victor is waiting for a parcel."

"And?" Patricia asked.

"And I think it's Ambers bracelet he wants."

"Did you give Amber a bracelet that belonged to Victor?" Lily asked shocked.

"And look, this came with it." Alfie said and showed a tiny letter. "It is definitely a clue to something. A Sibuna thing!"

"How many times? There is no Sibuna without Nina!" Fabian shouted.

"But Victor could be planning very evil things." Alfie said.

"Victor is not evil." Lily said a bit hurt.

"But Fabes, couldn't you just take a look at this? It's some Egyptian clue. Just so we could find out what Victor does with the bracelet." Alfie pleaded.

"Okay. All right. Give it to me." Fabian answered gloomily. Alfie gave him the tiny letter.

"This looks interesting." Fabian said.

"But, if Amber has the bracelet, then Victor is probably searching for it sooner or later." Patricia said.

"You have to tell Amber, Alfie." Lily said.

"Tell me what?" Amber asked. She had just come into the room.

"It's about the bracelet Amber." Alfie said.

"Oh, this. I love it." Amber said happily.

"You have to hide it!" Patricia said. "Victor is after it."

"What? Oh no, this is not his colour." Amber answered.

"Patrcia is right." Alfie said. "I'm sorry, I took a parcel that was meant for Victor, and gave it to you."

"You did what?" Amber asked.

"I'm very sorry." Alfie said. "You have to hide it from him, at least until we know what he needs it for." He didn't have time to say much more before they heard a voice from downstairs shouting:

"Amber Millington I want a word with you!"

"It's Victor. Leave the bracelet." Fabian commanded. Amber did as he said.

"You want me to come with you?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Why not." Amber said.

"Yeah, you want to use any moment to see him." Patricia teased.

"Lily, don't tell him anything." Fabian said.

"I won't." Lily said. "Sibuna" she continued and put her left hand on her left eye.

"Sibuna." everyone answered and made the gesture. Amber and Liy left the room and they could hear Fabian cursing for doing the Sibuna-gesture without Nina. The girls went downstairs and found Victor.

"Miss Millington I'm looking for a delivery that arrived with yesterday's post." Victor said.

"And?" Amber said.

"I am told it was taken away with your birthday gifts." he answered.

"Oh, did you get me a present too. You shouldn't have." Amber said nonchalantly.

"Do you have my parcel?" Victor shouted in Ambers face. Amber looked away.

"Calm down Victor. Why would Amber take something that was addressed to you?" Lily involved herself in the conversation.

"It was a bracelet." Victor answered.

"Oh, really? Well, Amber you didn't get any bracelets yesterday, did you?" Lily asked Amber. Amber shook her head.

Victor looked disappointed and angry.

"It was supposed to arrive yesterday." he grunted.

"Well, I'm sure it will arrive sooner or later. The post has probably messed up." Lily said to calm Victor.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Victor asked one more time as if he suspected something.

"Now that I think about it." Amber answered. "Maybe I did see your parcel. But anything that looked like junk mail went into the trash."

"Junk?!" Victor snapped.

"Sorry." Amber said and turned around and dragged Lily with her back upstairs. Victor looked furious and Lily could see him heading for the kitchen. The girls went back to Fabians room.

"How did it go?" Patricia asked.

"He's not suspecting a thing." Amber said proudly.

"Now we just need to find out what he needs that bracelet for." Fabian said.

"What if I tried to ask him, cautiously of course." Lily asked.

"That could be a good idea, but he must not suspect that you know anything." Fabian said.

"Leave it to me." Lily said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily decided to talk with Victor before going to the last lesson in the day. Her friends went before her and she went to Victors office. On her way she saw Trudy bringing some garbage bags into his office. When Lily arrived at the door Trudy looked confused.

"Don't ask. I don't know what's gotten into him today." she said and left downstairs. Lily knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Victor called so Lily opened the door. What she saw was awful. There was a lot of garbage on the floor and Victor on the floor with it, searching for something.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked and held for her nose because of the smell.

"I'm searching for my parcel." Victor said.

"Gosh. What an awful smell." Lily said and still held her nose. "You have to take a shower."

"Yes, yes. First I'll have to look through this." he said and continued searching.

"This smell is so awful. I think I'll just talk to you later." Lily said. "And please, take a shower." she continued and left to school.

She didn't have time to talk with her friends for the class was just about to begin. Mr. Sweet came in and started going through their homework. After the boring lesson Lily and her friends went back to Anubis house.

"What did Victor say?" Patricia asked.

"I didn't ask. You won't believe what he was doing." Lily answered.

"What?" Amber asked.

"He was searching every garbage bag. That stink was awful."

"Iww." Amber said. Patricia and Alfie laughed. When they arrived to the Anubis house Victor was waiting for them in the hall. He looked serious and annoyed.

"Show me your bags, immediately. All of you." he ordered. He looked through every bag one at a time. Lily was the last and Victor looked suspiciously at her. When he went through her bag she noticed that he had taken a shower. He smelled fresh and had a nice touch of aftershave on him. Victor didn't find anything.

"I know one of you has taken my bracelet. And whoever it is, I will find out and that person will be punished." he warned them. Everyone headed for their rooms, except Lily.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked Victor who was marching towards the staircase to his office.

"Follow me then miss Frost." he answered and Lily went with him. He closed the door to his office after them and sunk into his chair and sighed. Lily was happy his office looked and smelled normal. No trace of garbage anywhere.

"This parcel of yours. What is it?" Lily asked.

"A bracelet, I already told you." he snapped.

"And this bracelet, what do you intend to do with it?" she asked and smiled nicely.

"Do you know anything about it?" Victor asked seriously and looked at her a bit annoyed.

"Just that you're desperate to find it. Was it a present for me perhaps?" she answered playfully and went to his chair.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no." he answered calmly. "But where on earth could it be?" he continued strictly.

"Calm down dear." Lily said and placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "You have to relax a little bit." she continued. "You're tense."

Victor sighed and enjoyed the massage.

"What do you need it for anyway?" she asked.

"All in good time dear." he answered. "I have a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm crazy."

"Of course I wouldn't, you silly." she said and hugged him tightly from behind. "Why is this bracelet so important to you?"

"It is my mission. I have to find it before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"A ceremony. That's all I am willing to tell you." he answered strictly and she could feel him tense again.

"All right, but just don't lose your mind with this bracelet of yours." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure one of your friends has it." he scoffed. "Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

"Yes." she lied.

"Very well. But I will find it. Mark my words."

"I'm sure you will. But forget the bracelet for a moment will you." she said and rested her hands on his chest. He took her hand and guided her to sit on his lap.

"I like your aftershave." she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You do?" he said and held her in his arms and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Much better than garbage smell." she teased.

"Don't you mock me." he said with a smile. She didn't say anything to that. Only kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was going to her room and just when she arrived at the door Victor came out.

"Were you looking for me?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

"I was talking to your roommate." he answered shortly.

"Victor, don't be so grumpy." Lily said and punched him playfully on his arm. He sighed and left. Lily looked after him, she could see he was still upset about the parcel. Whatever, she thought and went to her room and found a very confused Mara.

"You won't believe what just happened to me." she said upset.

"What did Victor want?" Lily asked.

"He was being totally strange. He threatened to expel me and said I had done something very bad, then I confessed that I was doing Alfies homework and he just rolled his eyes and left the room without saying a word." Mara told. "How can you like that weirdo?"

Lily laughed a bit.

"Let's just say, he has a lot of stress at the moment." she answered.

"But he's not going to expel me?" Mara asked still upset.

"No of course not. He's just stressed." Lily said. After that Lily got a message from Fabian, which said he had found out something. Lily jumped up from her bed and told Mara she was going to see Fabian. Then she left.

She went exited into Fabians room and saw Patricia, Amber and Fabian sitting on the bed. Fabian had his laptop on his lap and was looking at something.

"What did you find out?" Lily asked.

"I cracked the code!" Fabian answered exited and showed her the laptop.

"Wow! Fabian you're good!" Lily praised when she saw the laptop. A star sign formed a pattern on the hieroglyphs.

"What does it mean?" Amber asked.

"I need to do some more research." Fabian said.

"Oh, and by the way. Guys I found out that Victor needs the bracelet for a ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." Lily said. "That's all he told me. That it was his mission and he had to find the bracelet before it was too late."

"Well, that's one more clue then. Let's do some research." Fabian said.

"I'll help you." Patricia said.

"Yeah, you guys do that and meanwhile me and Lily could go looking for my phone." Amber said.

"Oh, your phone is still missing?" Lily asked.

"Yes. And I have to find it now." Amber answered and took Lily by her hand and took her out of the room.

"Where have you searched?" Lily asked.

"Everywhere. I wonder if Victor has it. Could you find out for me? I'll look through the kitchen, again." Amber said.

"Okay. I'll ask Victor." Lily said and headed for the caretakers office. She didn't catch the stairs before mrs Denby came in to the house and Lily could see she thought of going up too.

"Hi Lily." mrs Denby greeted with her nicest smile.

"Hi mrs Denby. What brings you here?" Lily asked kindly.

"Oh, just need Victor to help me with something." she replied and went up the stairs. "See you at school tomorrow." she continued with a kind voice and disappeared up the stairs.

Lily went to the kitchen where Amber was and helped her look there. She wondered what mrs Denby wanted from Victor. She was odd in some way, overly kind or something.

Amber's phone was nowhere to be found. Lily and Amber went through the whole kitchen and the dining room and didn't find anything. They moved to the living room to continue their search. Suddenly they could hear Victor scream mrs Denby's name. Lily could see from the living room that both of them came down the stairs and Victor looked very angry.

"Mrs Denby, I will not be spoken to in that fashion!" he shouted. "Not in my own house!"

"Your house?" mrs Denby laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were merely the caretaker. Speaking of which, when you get a moment I have some odd jobs I need taking care of." she continued and gave Victor a piece of paper from her handbag. He took the paper with an angry gesture and looked at it.

"Thank you." mrs Denby said ironically and left the house. Amber and Lily had seen all this and Lily felt concerned.

"Woow." Amber said impressed. Victor noticed the girls in the living room and turned around to leave when Lily ran after him and took his arm.

"What is it miss Frost?" he snapped and turned to face her.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Victor answered shortly. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Ambers phone. We can't find it anywhere." Lily told him.

"No, I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do." he said in a rude manner and released himself from Lilys grip so harsh that she almost fell.

"No need to be rude, is there?" Lily snapped. Victor gave her a quick glance and went upstairs.

"I don't like that Denby." Lily said to Amber.

"And I don't like that my phone is missing." Amber sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

After school a Sibuna meeting was held. Fabian and Patricia had found out something more, but were still clueless.

"When the dark sun is born in the English sky/ and children of children sleep the day by/ give the loop of fire to the sleeping man / and the dark son of Egypt shall rise again." Fabian read. "That's what those hieroglyphics say."

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"I've no clue." Fabian said. "But it doesn't sound good."

"So, Sibuna is officially reawakened then?" Alfie asked exited.

"Well, all right guys." Fabian said. "But only, cause I think Nina would want us to find out what Victor is planning."

"Yeeey!" Alfie screamed. "Amber, you're not leaving for fashion school now are you?"

"Alfie, I can't go to fashion school. They haven't contacted me." Amber answered.

"Oh, right." Alfie said and became quiet. He looked a bit ashamed.

"Could that clue have something to do with the ceremony?" Lily asked.

"The ceremony? Of course! You're a genius." Fabian said. "But what is this ceremony for?"

"The dark son of Egypt shall rise again, doesn't sound very good." Patricia said.

"Could it be that Victor is trying to reawaken something?" Fabian asked.

"Or someone." Alfie said.

"Oh god, why does he always have to do something suspicious?" Lily sighed. "And I bet mrs Denby is involved. There is something very odd about her."

"Oh Lily, you're not being jealous again?" Amber asked.

"No, of course not. I just don't like her."

"Yeah, cuz she shouted at Victor yesterday."

"No, it's not just that. She's odd somehow. Like overly kind sometimes. And concerning Victor, it's good that someone shouts at him." Lily blurted.

Everyone looked at her like they didn't believe what she just said.

"Did you just say something about Victor, in a negative way?" Alfie asked.

"Oh please. She's just upset cause he was rude to her yesterday." Amber said.

"Well, he's rude to me all the time." Alfie said. "And I'm not upset."

Lily stood up and walked out.

"Alfie!" Amber said and looked badly at Alfie. Then she went after Lily.

"Lily wait. I'm sorry, we didn't mean anything bad." Amber said.

"It's not you. It's him." Lily said with tears in her eyes. Amber hugged her friend and tried to hush her. She saw Victor coming down the hall and heading in their direction.

"He hurt my feelings." Lily cried and buried her face on Ambers shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Amber said.

"What's going on here?" Victor asked suddenly when he had come to them. Lily could hear him stand behind her. She was still hugging Amber.

"Oh, nothing. Lily was just feeling huggy huggy." Amber said and smiled. "So we just hug here."

"Are you alright miss Frost?" Victor asked politely.

"None of your concern!" Lily snapped at him and released herself from Ambers hug and left quickly towards the bathroom so he wouldn't see her crying. Amber looked a bit confused and gave Victor a big smile.

"Everything's okay." she assured him and ran after Lily.

"Lily, are you okay?" Amber asked and knocked at the bathroom door. After a moment Lily opened and came out. She had dried her tears and looked quite normal.

"Do you think he noticed anything?" she asked.

"Maybe. But I don't know." Amber said.

"Amber!" Alfie shouted and came running to the girls. "I need to tell you something." he said and looked a bit ashamed. Then he took Ambers phone out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Alfiee, you found my phone!" Amber said happily.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I took your phone."

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave us and go to fashion school. But I guess it's your choice." Alfie said a bit sad.

"I can't go to fashion school if they don't contact me." Amber said.

"They offered you a place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just don't want you to leave." Alfie said. "Are you mad now?"

"No Alfie. It's okay. I just have to think about this." Amber answered and went to her room. Alfie looked a bit sad and went back to his room he too. Lily didn't want to go to her room. So she went for a little walk instead.

When she came back after the Walk, which had calmed her down, she found Victor who looked very nervous in the hall.

"Miss Frost, where have you been?" Victor asked.

"Out for a walk." Lily answered dryly.

"Don't you have homework to do?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me in that way" Lily scoffed.

"Don't you dare to defy me like that." Victor said calmly with a tiny smile. "Go to your room." he ordered then.

Lily looked at him with a very serious look.

"Now!" Victor said threateningly.

"Mara is not even home yet. So I shall sit alone in my room and do nothing?" she snapped and went upstairs.

She opened the door to her room and tossed her handbag on the floor. Then she saw it. There was a big bouquet of red roses on her bed and a card to it.

 _Sorry_

The card said. Lily smiled. Victor had tricked her, this was why he wanted her to come to her room. And he was sorry. She wanted to go thank him, but he wasn't in his office. He had left somewhere. So Lily went to see her friends instead. She had to tell about the roses. And Amber was the only one who thought Victor was being romantic. Everyone else had a hard time believing he had given Lily any roses. Patricia had found a key from KT and was suspecting she was on the same side with Victor. Lily doubted that. But Patricia was still observing KT very carefully during the dinner. After dinner Victor came back and looked at Trudy as if he would have wanted to ask her something. Then he saw Lily and hesitated.

"Miss Frost." he greeted and walked pass her. Lily didn't have time to say anything before he disappeared into his cellar. She didn't dare to follow him there. So she went to do her homework instead. The evening came, and before Lily knew it, it was 10 o'clock and Victor shouted his catchphrase and dropped a pin. Lily smelled her roses and went to sleep. She was awake for half an hour. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to thank Victor. Mara was already asleep so Lily got a crazy idea. She got up from her bed, made sure Mara was asleep and tiptoed out of her room. She tiptoed very very quietly a long way past all rooms and past Victors office and knocked on the door to his bedroom. Victor came to open it and looked surprised when he saw Lily.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." she whispered back. "Can I come in?"

Victor looked around to be sure no one saw and let her in. As soon as he closed the door Lily hugged Victor.

"Why can't you sleep my dear?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for the roses." she replied and kissed him.

"Your welcome. But you could have thanked me tomorrow." he laughed.

"I suppose. But I wanted some alone time with you."

"I just don't want you to be tired at school because of me." he said and smiled.

"That's why you should make sure I get to sleep properly." Lily answered.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be sneaking out in the night."

"I won't" she said and went to Victor's bed.

"You're not intending to stay here?"

"How else would you make sure I get a proper night sleep?" Lily said and went under the blanket.

"But Lily, what if someone sees you? What would the others think if you slept in my bed?"

"You wouldn't throw a lady out, would you?"

"I'm just concerned that someone will notice." Victor said and sat on the bed.

"They won't. I promise. I'll sneak out when everybody's at the breakfast. You'll help me of course."

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, life without risk is boring." Lily pleaded.

"Very well, but only this time. And if anyone would notice. Then it's very bad." Victor said and laid himself under the blanket beside Lily. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"I liked the roses. Thank you." Lily said.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. I was just furious at mrs Denby."

"So what's your relation to her anyway?" Lily asked.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Should I?"

"No." Victor said and yawned. "Let's sleep. Good night beautiful." he said and kissed her goodnight.

"Night handsome."


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was a bit late for school. She had slept well but she had had a hard time sneaking back to her room in the morning. Luckily Mara hadn't noticed anything. In school the students started a business project. Mrs Denby was very happy to tell that Amber's dad was going to choose the winner in the business competition so everyone had to come up with something extraordinary. Lily was inspecting mrs Denby very carefully. She wondered what mrs Denby could be doing with Victor. Maybe she was the reason he needed the bracelet. What if she blackmailed him to do a ceremony. Before Lily could get any more clues the class was over and she hadn't heard much of the business project. She had her friends tell her what it was about. Almost everyone already had pairs and Amber wanted to do her project by herself. So Lily asked if she could be with Fabian and Joy. Fabian was happy but Joy looked a bit disappointed. But any way they had fun planning the project.

At the end of the day Fabian was sitting in the living room, playing some guitar and Lily couldn't stop and wonder about mrs Denby. Suddenly Alfie came to them or actually to Fabian and looked very astonished.

"Trudy is in Victor's office. I think they're on a date." he said as if he doubted it himself.

"Victor? On a date with Trudy?" Fabian said ironically.

"What?" Lily said shocked. "He can't be!"

"I saw candles." Alfie said.

"Now you wait!" Lily snarled and stood up and started marching towards the stairs. Fabian jumped up from the sofa and stopped her.

"Lily, no. Wait. We'll go and check this with Alfie. I'm sure it's not a date." he said.

"Okay." Lily said and tried to calm herself. Fabian and Alfie sneaked up the stairs and listened through the door. They looked very confused and Lily couldn't help herself but tiptoed up the staircase she too.

"Trudy, I underestimated you." she and her friends heard him saying through the door. She couldn't believe it. She was shocked and put her hand in front of her mouth. Fabian gestured for her to stay quiet.

"Really, why is that?" they heard Trudy ask.

"Let's not play games." Victor said. "I think we both know that a few days ago you found something."

Lily was terrified. Was there something going on between him and Trudy?

"The parcel Trudy." Victor continued. Lily caught her breath. So Trudy had found the parcel and now Victor had fallen for her instead, she thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like crying, again and she couldn't almost breathe. She started crawling away from the office door and hit Fabians guitar on her way.

"Do you have the parcel Trudy?" Victor shouted.

"Victor, I don't know what's gotten into you." Trudy answered. "I think I'll just leave now."

"No one is going anywhere!" Victor said angrily and Lily could hear his steps coming nearer so she stood up and leant on the stair railing not to fall. Then she heard him open the door and turned around. Fabian and Alfie didn't have time to get out of the way so they fell inside his office when he opened the door. Lily looked back and saw his face and turned around quickly to run away.

"Miss Frost!" he called but she didn't stop. She ran down the stairs and stopped downstairs where they couldn't see her. She could hear them though for the door was still open. Tears fell from her eyes and she could hear Alfie and Fabian stumble. Victor was about to run after her when he saw the two boys in front of him on the floor.

"What are you two doing here?" he snarled. Fabian tossed a bouquet of flowers to Alfie and declared they were there to serenade them a love song. Fabian started playing and Victor looked disgusted and concerned but he couldn't leave for Alfie stood in his way.

"You rise like the stars." Alfie started singing. "All beautiful and twinkly. Your face it is so pure, although his is kinda wrinkly."

Lily laughed in her mind to the song. She felt angry.

"This is not a date!" Victor said very clearly.

"Oh." Trudy said very hurt. And Lily could hear her coming down. She saw her coming down the stairs all dressed up.

"Yeah right. Not a date." Lily whispered to herself. She felt so angry and sad she didn't know what to do. She wanted to hide. To hit something. So she decided to go out. Victor came down the stairs just when she slammed the front door behind her. Right after that he ran outside after her.

"Lily!" he shouted. It was dark outside but she didn't turn around. She walked away from the house, into the darkness. She could hear him fasten his steps behind her so she started running.

"Lily wait!" Victor called.

She didn't stop. She ran towards the woods and he stayed right behind her. She tried to run faster but her heels failed her and she stumbled on a root and fell.

"Lily, let me help you up." Victor said and lift her up.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Let me explain." he said. "It's not like you think."

"Oh yeah? You were just chatting with Trudy, on a candle light evening tea?" she snapped.

"I was just trying to find the parcel." he tried.

"That stupid parcel of yours! What's so damn important with a fucking parcel?" she shouted.

"Don't you swear to me young lady!" Victor said sharply.

"You don't tell me what to do you stupid womanizer!" Lily answered as sharply. "First mrs Denby now Trudy. Fuck you!"

He didn't say anything.

"Go ahead!" Lily screamed. "Expel me! Make me clean a toilet with a toothbrush! That's all you can do, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare…" he shouted and took her wrist in his hand.

"So what now? You're going to break my bones?" she provoked.

"Shut up" he warned and was barely an inch from her face. "Or I will make you shut up."

"You wouldn't do that." she said and looked at him. He could see a hint of fear in her eyes and drew her a bit closer.

"Watch me." he said calmly and drew her even closer and kissed her, passionately. She felt her knees go weak and enjoyed the kiss for a moment. Her anger vanished away and tears started rolling down instead. She broke the kiss and started sobbing. He hugged her comfortably.

"Lily, I'm very sorry." he said. He took his jacket off and put it around her so she wouldn't freeze. It was quite cold outside and she didn't have any outdoor clothes.

"Why did you do it?" she cried. "The past days, all you've done is hurt my feelings."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Lily. You're the only one I care for. That with Trudy was just some stupid idea mrs Denby and mr Sweet came with."

"What do they have to do with your love life? I can't take your lies anymore." Lily said and released herself.

"I'm not lying Lily."

"I can't trust you anymore." she said.

"Lily, please." he said and she could hear his voice trembling, like he was about to cry himself.

"That parcel is more important to you than me." she said.

"That's not true." he insisted. "You don't understand."

"How could I? You don't tell me anything!"

"I, I, well, if that will make you less mad, I will." he said. "But you won't tell anyone."


	9. Chapter 9

"The bracelet, it's a heart." Victor said.

"What?"

"Yes. And it is supposed to reawake Robert Frobisher-Smythe."

"I thought he's dead." Lily said.

"Well, he's not quite dead. He's asleep and mrs Denby has him. It was her job to keep him, mr Sweets job to find them and mine to bring the bracelet and enable the ceremony. And I'm the only one who hasn't fulfilled my part." Victor told her.

"So with the ceremony you will reawaken him?"

"Yes. But I need the bracelet and the instructions which were supposed to come with it or else we don't know how to do the ceremony." Victor said. "And it should be done on a specific date, which I don't know and it makes me crazy, for I have waited for this for 100 years."

"Why do you have to wake him?" Lily asked.

"I've served him all my life and it is supposed to be so. And if I don't find the bracelet I'm afraid I've failed him."

"And why is it so important to wake a dead man?" Lily asked.

"He's not dead! And it's Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Ah, nevermind. You don't even know who he is."

"I know who Robert Frobisher-Smythe is. My dad is an Egypt-researcher too."

"He is? Do I know him?"

"Robin Frost." Lily answered. Victor tried to remember if he knew anyone called that.

"He and Robert were good friends. My dad has a lot of his knowledge."

"Yes I've heard of him. Why haven't you told me?" Victor asked.

"You never asked."

"But if your dad knew Robert, he must be old… how is that possible?"

"I'm sure you know the answer." Lily said and looked at him.

"You mean… the elixir?" he asked amazed.

"Yes." Lily said. "I'm quite familiar with the elixir of life. I've even tried a bit myself."

"But then your parents must be much older than me. And you… how old are you?"

"I'm actually 30, but I never finished my school cuz my dad thought I could…um do it later."

"And so you're doing it now. Interesting. No wonder you seem so mature." Victor said.

"I don't know. I like my friends and I don't feel older than them." she said.

They were quiet a moment.

"But Victor. Now that you know this about me, you may never tell it to anyone. You must promise me that." Lily continued.

"Of course I won't. You know too much about me and I don't want to hurt you." he answered and hugged her. "I'm sorry for that thing with Trudy. It didn't mean anything. I hope you believe me."

"I do." she said. He smiled and kissed her. Then they went back to the house. It was already five past ten and when they came in Lily's friends stood in the hall and looked concerned. They wondered if she was alright.

"It's late." Victor shouted. "Why are you not in bed?"

"You haven't dropped the pin yet." Alfie said.

"Lewis!" Victor shouted. "Everyone go to bed! Now!"

There was no time for Lily to speak with her friends so it had to wait.

Every time Lily saw mrs Denby in school she felt angry. That stupid woman had wanted Victor to go on a date with Trudy and there was still something very odd about her. Lily tried to keep an eye on mrs Denby and on the break she could hear KT and Eddie talk with her. They were asking about her previous job. Mrs Denby asked if they were in Anubis house and then told them to tell Victor to answer her calls. Lily's blod froze as she heard that. Mrs Denby had called Victor in the middle of the night. Lily didn't feel well. What if mrs Denby had an interest in Victor?

"I don't like her." Lily said to KT when mrs Denby had gone. KT looked at Lily as if she was about to say something but then she saw Patricia coming and hesitated. Lily felt so bad she started speculating about mrs Denby and Victor to Patricia.

"Don't be silly Lily." Patricia said. "I don't think anyone else is interested in Victor but you."

"We need to have a Sibuna meeting." Lily said and gave Patricia an angry glance.

After school they sat down in Fabians room and Lily told them what Victor had said about Robert.

"But I don't see anything bad in them reawakening Robert." Fabian said. "Wasn't he a good guy?"

"Yes. Maybe we should just give the bracelet to Victor then." Amber said.

"But there is something odd about mrs Denby. I don't trust her." Lily said.

"That's only cuz you're jealous." Patricia said.

"No I'm not. I just don't have a good feeling with her."

"You think she's into Victor." Patricia answered.

"But can't we at least check on her?" Lily pleaded. "Please guys. I just need to see that there is nothing odd about her."

"Okay then." Her friends sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Lily and her friends sneaked out to the gatehouse where mrs Denby was living. Patricia knocked on the door to check if she was home. She wasn't and the door was locked. But luckily they found another way in. A backdoor.

"Okay check everything suspicious." Lily ordered. And right after she said that they heard voices. Mrs Denby, Victor and mr Sweet were coming in. Everyone hid in a cupboard except Amber who hid under a table. They heard the door open.

"We want to see the sleeper." They heard Victor say. Then they went up some stairs and a lot of doors were opened.

"We should go" Fabian whispered to his friends.

"No. Wait." Lily answered quietly.

There was no time, for the three adults had already come back downstairs.

"You didn't think I was up to the job of keeper, did you?" mrs Denby asked.

"You know I wouldn't be so pleased with myself if I were you Harriet" Victor answered sharply. "What if someone finds your secret room."

"No one's gonna find it." Mrs Denby said. "And if they do, they won't simply forget it. They will disappear."

"What are you saying?" mr Sweet asked.

"I'm saying that I take my responsibility very seriously. Victor dear, haven't you got a bracelet to find?" she said.

Lily felt her temper rising again. Victor and mr Sweet were about to leave when mrs Denby said:

"Oh and Victor. Do give my love to your lady friend Trudy."

Lily wanted to come out and hit mrs Denby. But there was nothing she could do. While mrs Denby went to take a shower the kids saw their chance to get out of the gatehouse. Everyone except Amber.

"I hate that witch!" Lily screamed. "Did you hear how she talked to him? Dear Victor, give my love to your lady friend Trudy."

"Yes yes Lily. But that still doesn't show that she is up to something bad. Maybe we should just let them wake Robert."

"No!" Lily said. "Let's find out more before we do anything."

"By the way, where is Amber?" Alfie asked.

"Oh my god, is she still at the gatehouse?" Fabian said.

"Well, she will get away with detention. No big deal." Patricia said.

"Oh my god! Did you just say that Amber is in the gatehouse?" KT asked suddenly. She had stormed in from the living room.

Fabian nodded.

"Oh no, you can't trust Denby." KT said.

"Why should we believe you?" Patricia scoffed as Eddie also came.

"KT what do you know?" Lily asked.

"Denby is dangerous." Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked concerned.

"She's not who she claims to be." Eddie said.

"You have to get Amber out." KT said.

Victor was coming down the stairs. It was almost ten o'clock. Lily, Alfie, Patricia and Fabian rushed to the door Victor was about to lock.

"Victor um.." Fabian started.

"You have to come quickly there is um.." Patricia continued.

"A mouse!" Alfie shouted. "No, a rat. A big rat!"

Victor looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't you dare to test my patience." He warned.

"Victor please, there really was a rat." Lily said. "I'm afraid."

"All right show me." Victor sighed and took his key from his pocket to lock the outdoor.

"Victor please, now." Lily pleaded.

"One second young lady." He answered and locked the door. Fabian and Alfie looked disappointed. They couldn't get out and search for Amber today. Lily took Victor to the kitchen and told him the rat has been there. The rat was nowhere to be seen, apparently, but Victor promised to put a mousetrap in the kitchen. There was nothing Lily and her friends could do for Amber just now.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The next morning they went to the gatehouse to ask mrs Denby if she had seen Amber, but she hadn't. Alfie was very concerned. But they had to go to school.

"What are we gonna tell her dad?" Patricia asked. "He is judging the business projects."

"The truth, I guess." Fabian said.

"Oh no we can't" Patricia said.

"We have to." Alfie said.

"Speaking of the devil…" Lily said as she saw Ambers dad walking down the hall toward them.

"Okay, here we go." Fabian said.

"Hello guys!" mr Millington greeted. "Where is Amber? I haven't seen her yet."

"Well… there is something you should know. She's gone missing." Alfie said.

"What?"

"Yes. We haven't seen her since yesterday." Patricia continued.

Suddenly mr Sweet came out of his office.

"Amber has gone missing?" mr Millington said and turned to mr Sweet.

"Well, not missing. I know where she is." Mr Sweet said. "She's at the gatehouse with mrs Denby. Everything is fine." He said with his loveliest smile.

"It doesn't seem fine to me!" mr Millington said sharply. "First you tell me she's sick, then she's missing and now you tell me she's at some gatehouse."

"Well I'm going to go there now and solve the problem." Mr Sweet answered.

"I'm coming with you." Mr Millington answered so strictly Mr Sweet couldn't refuse him.

"This is very strange." Fabian said as they had gone.

"Maybe we should follow them" Alfie said.

"No, she'll be fine when her dad's there." Patricia said. "Besides, we can't get caught following them. We just can't."

"I think you're right." Lily said. "But there is something very odd about this."

After half an hour they saw Mr Millington coming back with Mr Sweet and Mrs Denby.

"Where is Amber?" Alfie asked as soon he could see them.

"She's fine, just needs a little rest." Mr Sweet said.

"Yes, from her sleepwalking tour." Mrs Denby said and smiled politely. Lily gave her a poisonous glance.

"I'm very disappointed in her." Mr Millington said. "Now, let's begin the bussinesscompetition."

"What did they do to Amber?" Lily whispered to Fabian a bit concerned.

"He's disappointed in her." Alfie said. "He's not going to let her enter fashion school. I gotta do something." He continued but Jerome called so he had to go help him with the hot dogs.

"Boys, I'm not sure about this. But, the sauce is good." Mr Millington evaluated their hot dog performance. Then he continued to another stand. Alfie asked Willow to help him with Ambers dress.

Meanwhile Mr Milligton was checking out Lily's, Fabian's and Joy's presentation about Egyptian food. He really liked it and was impressed.

Suddenly Alfie stood on the stage and told them they had to see Amber's project as well. The music started playing and in came Willow wearing a dress Amber had designed. Everyone cheered. Alfie talked to Mr Millington and tried to convince him that Amber should go to fashion school.

Lily and her friends wanted to go check on Amber but as soon they tried to go anywhere Mr Sweet stopped them. He needed them to help him. Mr Millington pronounced Fabian, Lily and Joy the winning team.

As soon they had taken a picture with him they could see Amber, Victor, Mr Sweet and Mrs Denby heading to Mr Sweets office. They rushed into the girls' bathroom to spy from the hole in the wall.

"Oh my" Alfie said as he looked into Mr Sweets office from the hole in the bathroomwall.

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"Amber gave them the parcel. She betrayed us." Alfie said in shock.

"No I can't believe she betrayed us." Lily said when they were sitting in the living room in the evening.

"But I saw her give the parcel."

Victor came in.

"I have an announcement to make." He said very pleased. "Ms Millington has left the school."


End file.
